


Secrets

by CaptainNinnin



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Camila Banus and Brittany O'Grady have decided to go away for the weekend for the secret that they share.This is a fictional story I don't know either girl.This story was requested by Adam N.





	Secrets

Camila Banus shivered as she looked out the cabin window at the snow falling to the ground. “How did I let you talk me into coming to the mountains with you?” Camila asked the woman that had brought the two of them to this mountain cabin. “Oh come on you know you love it.” Brittany O’Grady said with a smile as she looked at the woman standing in front of the window.

The two women needed some time away from Hollywood for two reasons. So Brittany found a cabin in the mountains so that they could get away from it all and enjoy themselves. To there friends and family they were just having a fun girls weekend in the mountains. But they needed this for another reason. 

“I love when it’s all fake snow back in Hollywood,” Camila said with a smile. “But this is the real thing. It’s so much better.” Brittany said with a smile. As she approached the woman from behind and put her arms around her waist and her chin on her shoulder. “But I’m a Florida girl we don’t like the cold,” Camila said with a smile.

“Well,” Brittany said with a smile and kissed her neck. “I could warm you up if you want lover?” Brittany asked with a smile. Camilla smiled as she turned her head slightly so that she could see the mischievous smile that she had fallen in love with. The two of them had been in a lesbian love affair for a few weeks now.

But they didn’t want anyone to know so they had to keep it quite. And that was what this weekend was really about. A weekend where the two of them could spend making love with each other. Camila kissed Brittany with Brittany’s arm’s around her waist. “I love you sometimes,” Camila said with a smile. “Just sometimes?” Brittany asked with a smile. “Well, we both still have our clothes on. So yes sometimes.” Camila said with a smile.

“Well then let’s see what we can do about that shall we?” Brittany said with a smile as she pulled Camila’s sweater over her head revealing that she hadn’t worn a bra. “Naughty. Naughty.” Brittany said with a smile as she started to feel up her lover. “I wanted to be ready for you baby.” Camila moaned at the touch of her lover.

“You are such a good girl,” Brittany said with a smile as she spun her around and kissed her again. And as she did Camila pulled her own sweater over her head to reveal that she hadn’t worn a bra either. “It looks like I’m not the only naughty one,” Camila said with a smile. “What can I say you have rubbed off on me,” Brittany said with a smile. “In more ways than one,” Camila said with a smile as she kissed her again.

Before long they were both naked and laying in front of the fire as it blazed away. They were kissing each other and their hands were exploring every nook and cranny of each other’s bodies. Both girls were moaning and enjoying the feeling of each others touch. Camila then reached down and found Brittany’s pussy and started to playfully tease it with her fingertips.

“Oh.” Brittany moaned as she felt her lovers touch. “You like that baby?” Camila asked with a smile. “Yes, I do my love. But do you like this?” Brittany asked as she started to do the same thing to her. The two of them started panting and moaning but both were only teasing the other. Until Brittany had had enough and inserted two of her fingers into her lover.

“Oooo.” Camila moaned as she felt the fingers of her lover work there magic on her body. But before long she regained composer and inserted two fingers of her own into Brittany. Which caused her to moan loudly as she felt the fingers start to pump in and out of her. Before long there were both in heaven as the pumped there fingers in and out of each other. And when they both came with a moan they kissed each other.

Brittany smiled at her lover as the firelight flickered across her face. It made her want to make love to her again. She kissed her but Camila smiled and pushed her off. “What is it?” Brittany asked shocked by this. “I got a little something for this trip that I have wanted to use for a while now,” she said with a smile as she pulled out a box that she had hidden away for this moment.

“What did you buy my love?” Brittany asked her lover. “A little toy,” she said opening the box. “That I think we are both going to love,” she said pulling out a double ended dildo. “I think your right,” Brittany said with a smile as Camila returned to her. The two of them spent the next few moments sucking the toy getting it nice and wet.

And when it was good enough they both got on there hands and knees in front of the fireplace. They then put the double ended dildo in between them and slowly started to fuck themselves with the dildo.

“Oh god.” Camila moaned as they fucked. “I know baby,” Brittany said with a moan. “I’m going to cum.” Camila moaned as she felt their asses hit each other while they fucked themselves with the dildo. “Then cum my sweet lover. Cum.” Brittany moaned as she felt her own orgasm approaching. “YES!!!!!” Camila moaned as she came squirting her juices all over the floor and her lovers’ ass. And when she felt this she came too doing the same.

Out of breath and extremely happy the girl slowly remove the dildo from them and looked at each other. “I love you, baby,” Camila said with a smile. “I love you too,” Brittany said with a matching smile. Then crawled to each other and kissed and slipped each other there tongues. As the fire burned behind them happily.


End file.
